comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Zimbardo (Earth-1938)
Origin William Zimbardo grew up in a small village in Italy, desperate for more. William never knew his father, an English sailor, who left the boy's mother's before he was even born. Still, his mother did the best she could, teaching her son the family's old healing traditions and even giving him her maiden name. This wasn't enough for William. From a young age, Zimbardo felt he was destined for greatness. So, at the tender age of sixteen, William left for London, much to his mother's heartbreak. Life in the big city was harder than William imagined. Unable to find work, Zimbardo turned pick-pocketing and other minor crimes to support himself. His favorite scheme was being a street magician(using the stage name "Will A.Zard", a play both on wizard and his own name), perform a show using his talents with slight hand, while his associates would steal from the distracted audience. After one of these shows, an elderly Tibetan man came to talk to William. He revealed he knew Zimbardo's con but, he would not expose him, if he should stop his life of crime. William, well-aware he could take the old man asked why he should stop. The older man asked if William wanted to learn real magic. The old man had sensed that William had an inborn potential for magic. William learned the ways of the mystical arts and found it was like a true calling. He utterly loved it but, was frustrated by his teacher's slow and steady teaching style. When William heard that the Nazis were planning on attacking London, William left without even telling his teacher. Arriving in New York City, William began his magic shows anew, this time with real magic. He was soon contacted by a young lady named Inza Crammer. Inza heard he knew true magic and she wanted to learn. William agreed, if only because it stroked his ego to feel like an old master. The Cloak of Odin Much to Zimbardo's surprise, Inza also a natural talent for magic, although it was much harder for her. Still, the young woman was determined. After about three years of teaching, Inza discovered something an old occult book. It said that powerful magical objects were in Alexandria, Egypt. William and Inza decided to go and find it. While Inza wanted to go for the knowledge, William was more interested in the possible power. William had grown tired of being even a magical teacher and wanted to be a true master of the mystic arts. While searching for the objects in Alexandria, Inza and William ran into a young name Kent Nelson. Kent, a native Egyptian speaker and claiming to also be interested in the objects, joined their living group. While Inza took a liking to Kent, William felt a strange yet intense distrust of the younger man. Eventually, the trio found where the objects. While there were three objects, William found himself drawn to one in particular. A black cloak. While Kent told he stop, William put the cloak, almost in a trance. Soon, he felt memories surged through his mind. He learned that he was the latest reincarnation of an ancient warlock called Wotan. In their first life, Wotan was a woman, born before the time of the Vikings in modern-day Scandinavia. The woman discovered she could use magic and used this power to conquer After finding more teachers, the woman became even more powerful. She conquered many lands, with her subjects worshiping her as a goddess. The warlock wanted even more power. Using srcying, she saw the powerful wizard, the Vessel of Nabu, in Egypt. She went there to steal Nabu's power and conquer Egypt afterward. However, Doctor Fate stopped and the woman ended up dying. With her dying breath, the woman casted a spell that would cause her soul to reincarate and get her revenge. Each of these reincarnations would take on the name "Wotan", to show they were as powerful as the head god himself. The reincarnations would become powerful warlocks and Doctor Fate would defeat them. After a particularly hard battle, the-then Doctor Fate placed the memories of Wotan's past lives in his cloak(the reincarnations could be male or female, Wotan did not really care which). Doctor Fate then hid the cloak in a chamber with two other powerful magical objects since Nabu's then host wanted to bring peace by removing powerful magic. But, that didn't stop the spell from going. Thus, the newest incartion had finally found his memories and he was ready to fight. The Power of Wotan Able to use more power than ever before, Zimbardo wanted to become a conquer again. However, his distrust of Kent turned out to be because the younger man was the current host of Nabu. Wotan and Doctor Fate battled once again. Wotan actually came close to winning, due having literal centuries of experience while Kent was new to magic in general. Just as almost won, Zimbardo's own student, Inza, landed a surprise attack on Wotan. While he was distracted, Doctor Fate was able to defeat Wotan. As Zimbardo left, he declared that he would get revenge on Doctor Fate, Inza, and the world. Wotan continued his quest for more power, often fighting Doctor Fate. Zimbardo also decided to study various sciences, constantly looking for ways to beat Doctor Fate. The battles between the wizards were often long and brutal. Much to Wotan's chagrin, his enemy was the victor of the fight more times than not. His anger only grew when Doctor Fate became apart of a Society of other do-gooders in the mid-seventies. Yet, this gave Wotan an idea. If the forces of good could join together, why not the forces of evil? Wotan contacted enemies of serval Justice Society members and offered the chance to defeat them. They agreed. Thus, the Injustice Society was born. The villains created a fake disaster. When some of the JSA arrived to help, the Injustice Society ambushed them. The JSA members were captured and brainwashed with a spell. With their enslaved minions at their side, the Injustice Society looked to be victorious, especially since all the brainwashed JSA members had powers. However, they underestimated the remaining JSA members, who broke the spell the defeated the villains. The Injustice Society would regroup many times but, were never able to defeat the Justice Society. This only added to Wotan bitterness. The Nightmare Finally Came True When the devasting Worlds War broke out, Wotan used it to steal power from various magic users while Doctor Fate was off fighting in the war. However, Wotan's reign of terror came to an end after the war. Doctor Fate beat him once and finally trapped him a tomb. He left Wotan with these words: "You never win, Wotan. Not against me." The words burned William more than magical attack could ever do. After years trapped in the tomb, Wotan managed to contact a Lord of Chaos, an evil magical entity. The Lord Mordu offered Wotan a bargain. Mordu, using his immense power, would give him the secret identities of the Justice Society. In return, Wotan would give Mordu the Helmet of Fate, so Mordu could permanently serve Nabu's connection to Earth. Wotan happily agreed. Wotan gathered all the enemies of the Justice Society, revealed the identities of the heroes and told the villains his plan. They would attack the families of the heroes and kill or kidnap them. Wotan said he would go after Doctor Fate and his children. Wotan's real intention was to separate all of Doctor Fate's allies, so he could have a better chance at defeating the Lord of Order. On the day of the attack, Wotan broke into Doctor Fate's tower/home. He took Kent's children hostage and gave him an ultimatum: Give Wotan the Helm or he kills Kent's children. Kent, feeling he had no choice, was about to hand over the Helm. Then, Inza used magic to teleport between them and took the Helmet for herself. Using Nabu's power, Inza briefly knocked out Wotan before throwing it back to Kent. Wotan blasted Inza but, Doctor Fate expelled Wotan from the tower. Wizard of Darkness Wotan got transported to the meeting place of the villains...only to find the villains had already been defeated by a force of JSA members. However, they were unable to save the son of the hero Wildcat. Wildcat, half-mad with grief, nearly beat the weakened Wotan to death. Wotan, already stunned at his first defeat, was enraged at beating brutalized by a normal human like Wildcat. So, before he teleported away, Wotan placed a curse on Wildcat, that would kill him seven different times. If the wizard Zatara hadn't been there, Wildcat would have perished. After the identities of the heroes were wiped from all but, Wotan's mind, Zimbardo found himself hunted and hated by nearly every hero. Wotan escaped to the Skartaris dimension but, felt himself get more bitter about his defeat at the hands of the JSA. Then, a new Lord of Chaos called Klarion the Witch-Boy, came to Wotan and made the older wizard an offer. Wotan accepted. Now Wotan spreads chaos of Earth, in order unseat the Lords of Order and frequently clashes with the new JSA. Power & Abilites Magic-'''Wotan is an extremely powerful wizard, with centuries of experince and knowledge. Wotan's powers include: '''Mind Control Flight Illusion Casting Eldritch Blast Astral Projection Force Field Spiritual Drain: Wotan can drain the lifeforce of a living being and, in the case of other magic users, absorb their power. Because of this, Wotan has retained most of his youth Reincarnation: When Wotan dies, they are reborn as a Homo Magi(a human with the ability to use magic). Usually, at age eighteen, the incarnation remembers their past lives and can use all the knowledge they have required. Zimbardo remembered his past lives later than usual due to a spell cast by a Vessel of Nabu in his previous life. As a result of their lives, Wotan knows about the Occult '''than possibly any other human being. He also is skilled in '''creating inventions, '''sometimes powered by magic, prestidigitation and due to snit as an illusionist. Because of that, Wotan is known to be able to trick people, even without his powers. ''Trivia''''' -While all Wotan incarnations share the same core traits, each has a slightly different personality and goals. For example, the Wotan before Zimbardo sought power above all else, Zimbardo would safrice power for revenge against Doctor Fate. This incarnation has been more prideful than his previous, possibly due not getting memories until his late twenties. -Recently, Wotan appears to coperatving with members of a mysterious orgaztion known as "The Light". -Wotan is an on-off member of the current Injustice Society. -The name "Wotan" is another name for Odin. When the first Wotan rose to power, she could the name, claiming she was "Odin born on Midgard". -William Zimbardo was born on May 5, 1923, and become Wotan in 1950.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Magic Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Homo Magi (Earth-1938)